


I was written at the dawn of time

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	I was written at the dawn of time

This is a test.


End file.
